Fifty Shades of Graham (OUAT AU)
by StarkySnowHound
Summary: OUAT AU A collection of erotic stories based around Graham and the ladies of Once Upon a Time's 1st season. Each story will stand alone as their own and are not connected with any other chapter in the collection. WARNING ALL SMUT. Leading Ladies include : Regina, Ruby, Emma, Mother Superior, Cinderella, Snow White, etc. If you have any request please PM me!
1. Little Red Ruby

**Little Red Ruby**

_(Graham/Ruby)_

The sun was starting to fall in the sky and Graham was still at the Sheriff's station. Regina had him working around the clock lately especially since Emma had come into town. He didn't see what for but she was his boss so he found comfort in sleeping at his desk and slamming back black coffee. He felt his stomach rumbling, he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He grabbed up his coat, slide a pack of cigarettes in his front pocket, and picked up his half full coffee cup and headed out the door.

It was time to make his rounds anyways so he figured he could grab some dinner at Granny's, the only diner in town but had the best food. As he opened the front entrance the diner bell let out a loud ring.

The ring brought Granny out from the kitchen. "Afternoon Sheriff, what can I get for you," She said throwing a dishtowel over her shoulder and pulling out a pen and paper from her apron.

"Just the usual and a refill on my coffee please," He said with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"You know better then to be smoking in my diner Sheriff, Why don't you take it out back so my customers don't have to walk through your fog," She said pointing him in the direction of the back door.

"Yes Ma'am," He said giving her a polite smile and nod of the head.

"RUBY!" Granny yelled as she walked back toward the kitchen, " Where has that girl disappeared to now, I swear I pay her to stand around looking pretty more than I do for working. She shoved open the kitchen doors disappearing behind them, as they swung closed.

Graham slipped on his Jacket before leaving out the back door to finish his smoke. He leaned against the brick wall with his back propping himself on one foot looking around the sky at the stars. He could hear the low mumbles of what sounded like someone talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. He started to try to get closer to the sound, figuring out where it was coming from. Suddenly he heard a blurt of laughter as Ruby stumbled out from behind the dumpster.

"Jeez Ruby you gave me a heart attack," Graham said laughing and putting his hand over his chest.

"Who me, I was just calling Snow to ask her to bring me a change of clothes. I was walking back to work when my heel broke and threw me into a fucking puddle," She said hobbling toward him. "Hey can I bum a smoke before I have to listen to Granny bitch at me all night?"

"Yeah sure," Graham said pulling his pack out and pushing a cigarette out of the ripped corner. He held it out for her to take butt first out of the pack. Ruby was trying to take off her broken shoe as she took the cigarette with her mouth at the same time. Almost falling she caught herself by grabbing onto his shoulder for balance.

Graham put his hand on her hip to help steady her.

"How bought a light," She said finally removing both her shoes and tossing them in the trash.

Graham patted down his pants pocket and his jacket for his lighter but couldn't find it. "Shit I must have left it at the station when I lit mine."

Ruby standing on her tiptoes, holding both sides of his open jacket, held herself steady to press the end of her cigarette to his. He watched as her red lips gave a few puffs igniting a red glow.

"Thanks Sheriff," she said pulling the cigarette from her lips letting smoke slowly drift out of her mouth still holding onto him. He couldn't help but notice how big her eyes were this close. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. The way she starred at him made his breath catch before releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"If you don't mind could you bring my order to the station when it is ready. It is getting late and I really want to get my rounds out of the way before I spend another night doing paper work and sleeping on my desk," He asked making distance between then with a few steps backwards turning to walk away up the ally to the main street.

"You got it," Ruby said leaning against the wall taking a few more drags on her cigarette before going inside the diner.

It didn't take long for Graham to make his round and get back to the station. He made sure to leave the door unlocked for when Ruby came she could let herself in. He sat down at his desk to finish up some work. For some reason his mind kept thinking about the ally at Granny's. He didn't usually think about Ruby like he had, it took all he had to walk away.

As Ruby came through the door she walked slowly down the dim hall to find Graham running his fingers through his short wavy hair. The office was only lit by his desk lamp.

"Graham, I brought your dinner," She said quietly. Her voice seemed to have pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, Ruby I didn't hear you come in," graham said sounding tired and bored, " Hold on and let me get some money to pay for the food," he said opening and closing the desk drawers forgetting that he had left it in his jacket when he left earlier. Ruby sat the food down on the corner of his desk and then sat down in his chair. He could her rolling around and spinning in it as he dug through his jacket pocket hanging on the coat rack. Finally he found his wallet and handed Ruby some cash out of it. He leaned his hips against the edge of the desk, "There you go," He said with a soft smile handing her the money and pulling her up out of his chair at the same time, pulling her toward him. The chair rolled off unoccupied a few feet back.

Ruby gave him a short paused surprised at his actions. He had pulled her in away that brought her right up against his chest. He didn't say a word; he just gently pushed her hair back off of her shoulders letting his palms fall against her neck. He gave a slight gesture letting her know what he wanted. He gave her a quick kiss only to linger a few seconds giving her time to change her mind if she wanted to.

Ruby gripped her hands into his shirt pulling softly to let him know it was okay. Graham kissed her again this time pushing his tongue into her mouth. He felt her bite his bottom lip tugging on it briefly before kissing him again. He felt himself giving way to his thoughts of the ally. Something about Ruby made her seem off limits, perhaps because she was wild but never with anyone. He pulled her hips tight against him by her bottom, griping forcefully into the meat of her hips. She could feel his cock hard against her.

At first she thought she would just make out with him but she wanted it to be more. It had been years since she had anyone inside of her. Ruby ran one hand down between his legs rubbing his member through his jeans. He began kissing a nibbling down her neck. She let out small soundly breathes. He stopped for a moment taking her in. he could see her full round breast pushing out of her low cut red shirt. The shirt was low enough that he could see the middle clasp of her bra. With his hands still on her ass she could feel his fingers gripping the fabric of her mini skirt, slowly pulling it upward as he started to kiss the sides of her breast. Reaching up with one hand he undid the front clasp of her bra, pulling back the cups and shirt fabric until the neck of the shirt was stretched below her breast.

In a rush of adrenaline, seeing her exposed that way gripped both of her thighs lifting her feet off the floor and turning her ass to rest on the desk. The desk felt cold under her bare cheeks. Graham wasted no time, as he grabbed up both of her breast pushing back a little to suck on her hard nipples. Ruby moaned with acceptances letting her legs spread further pulling him against her harder with her heals.

He continued to suckle on one of her breast while his fingers teased the opposite one. Releasing her breast from one of his grips, he used his now free hand to shove her skirt even higher out of the way. He could feel her wet pussy through her lacey thong, it made his penis flex against his zipper. He pushed the tiny ribbon of underwear out of the way to massage her clit.

"Oh, yes," Ruby began to moan louder as he Slip his fingers into her warm wet opening. She leaned up enough to kiss him and suck on his bottom lip moaning through gritted teeth. " Fuck me, Sheriff," She said releasing his lip from her teeth.

She reached down and unbuckled his pants only to push them down his legs with her feet. While he continued to finger, She licked her palm and began to rub up and down in tight strokes on his shaft. He moaned burying his face into her neck, biting onto her. The sensation of his bite made her scream in pleasure.

He pulled his finger out of her only to grip under her thigh while the other ran up her back only to snatch her hair in a hard jerk. She couldn't move her head. It was pulled in such away that he could see her eyes in the dim light and she could muffle her moans from him. He pushed his hard cock into her, she was so wet it slide directly in and stole her breath from her.

She loved the control he had over her. Gently tugging her hair back with every thrust of his dick inside her. At first he would pull back slowly only to push hard into her. Every thrust forward made a small noise escape her throat. As he picked up speed she bite her lip and gripped onto the sides of his bare hips. He used her hair to pull her where he wanted her. It didn't hurt but added to the sensation between her moist thighs.

He pulled carefully back on her hair until she was forced to lie flat on her back. It mad him feel animalistic seeing her clothes disheveled and her pale breast in the dim lighting, He could see the his shaft glistening every time he pulled back. He released her hair for a brief moment, pulling out his hard member all the way.

"Flip over, I want to fuck you from the back," He said giving her enough room to roll over and let her toes touch the ground. She moaned as he teased her, rubbing his meaty tip over her clit and all the way up to her bare anus and then back again before pushing his dick back inside her cunt. He started out like he did before making her beg for more, "Harder, fuck me harder," She said.

Graham slammed hard into her, so much so the desk hurt her hipbones but she didn't care. She felt him once again wrap his fist into her hair pulling her back so she would have to use her arms to support her chest up off of the desk. Using his other hand he pulled himself out and direct the head of his penis in between her tight butt cheeks. He pressed lightly on her anus until the tip was in. He started slowly until he was told other wise.

"Oh yes, I love it," Ruby said with uncontrollable moaning. Graham reached his free hand around to rub her clit at the same time he picked up pace, fucking her in the ass. Ruby moaned and begged for him, " Harder, Graham, I want all of you in me," Ruby felt her insides tighten with release as she screamed in orgasm, "don't stop," She whimpered.

Graham couldn't hold back as he was putting all his efforts into her. She could feel his cock get harder inside of her right before she felt his warm cum coat her insides. As he slowly pulled out of her she could feel her buttocks and thighs get cold from the sweat between them. Graham adjusted her panties back to where they belonged before reaching down to pull his pants up from his knees. Ruby got reclosed her bra and fixed her shirt, which was a little stretched but not to back. She shimmied her skirt back down smiling at him as he plopped into his chair and rolled it back to his desk. Ruby straddled over him giving him one more lip biting kiss. " It's on the house," She said pushing the money back into the palm of his before walking off down the darkened hallway.


	2. The Evil Queen Does Evil Things

**The Evil Queen Does Evil Things**

WARNING: SMUT

_Graham/Regina_

The phone rang jarring Graham from the first sleep he had gotten in his bed. He answered the phone while turning his clock to see what time it was.

"Damn Regina, it's 3 AM what are you calling this late for," He said grumpily over the phone.

"I need you to come over to discuss a few things," Regina said. He could hear the smirk across her face.

"Regina can it not wait until tomorrow? This is the first sleep I haven't had to do at my desk this week," He said somewhat begging.

"Remember you work for me Sheriff, not the other way around," She said in a sterner tone.

"Yeah okay I'll be over in a bit," Graham said hanging up in her face. He threw the covers back angrily. It was freezing tonight and he just wanted to stay warm under his own covers, not someone else's. He got dressed as quickly as he could to knock the chill off his body. These late night booty calls with Regina were getting old, she never lets him rest. If it's not work, it's sex, which was great but he needed sleep.

Graham trotted down stairs to the door where he kept his jacket and boots on an ottoman. He pulled on his leather jacket and pulled his Cigarette pack out as usual popping one out to hold on the rim of his lips, then slipping them back into his jacket. He sat down cursing under his breath in mumbles, as he pulled on his boots not even bothering to tie them.

He froze his ass off the whole walk over to Regina's house. The colder he was the easier it was to look forward getting to Regina's house where he could get warm. He always complained to himself about her demands but in the end she was more than satisfactory in the bedroom. Finally he got to Regina's house and let himself in. It was dark inside but that was the usual. He put his cigarette out in an ashtray she kept by the door just for him. He took off his jacket and hung it up along with his boot, pushing them under the small table where the ashtray sat.

He made his way up the stairs to where Regina's room was. It was always the safest place to be, incase Henry were to wake up they could lock the door. He made sure to step lightly and step over any squeaky places in the floor as he went past Henry's room and to the opposite end of the hall.

He gently opened Regina's bedroom door make sure to hold the handle as he closed it.

"There is no need to be so quiet," Regina said, " You can hear almost nothing through these walls. Henry couldn't hear a marching band playing in here from his room," She said smiling. She was wearing thigh high black stockings that were clipped into a matching lace garter. Her breasts were rounding out over the top of high-rise waist cincher, he definitely was not complaining now. She was already small waisted and curvy but her outfit made her look even more so. Her breasts were bare with perfectly shaped hard tan nipples. Her olive skin looked flawless in the candle light she had lining the room. Her dark almond shaped eyes glared at him seductively out from black eyeliner. Her cheeks had a pinch of rose and her full lips were wearing a dark violet color lipstick, they looked almost black. Regina was wicked and mean to everyone around but here, with him, her bad attitude always rewarded him greatly.

She climbed up on the almost cat like, allowing herself to roll over onto her back with her head toward the foot of the bed. Graham walked over admiring her, stopping right by her head. He reached down to message her large breast in his palms giving each nipple a slight tease. He could feel Regina slide slightly down toward him on her back as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his underwear. He pushed them off the rest of the way with his feet. Regina smiled up at his he stripped away his shirt, now looming over her completely bare. Regina slid her hand up and down his cock, as it grew harder at every stroke. When he was completely erect she leaned her head slightly over the edge of her bed taking the tip in her mouth. The feel of her wet warm mouth around his head made him suck air loudly between his teeth in pleasure before letting out low moans of encouragement. Regina wrapped her hands around to his butt cheeks pulling him to and fro in her mouth. She always encouraged him to take the pace. He loved it when he got to fuck her mouth. He felt in control and knowing that she loved it made him want it more.

As he slid himself in and out of her mouth he watched her toy with her nipple with one hand and tease her own clit with the other. The position of her body allowed him full viewing of her masturbation. She felt him get slightly harder when she began to moan on his member. The feeling of his man hood filling the space in her mouth, rubbing against her tongue made her pussy pour out with delight, she could almost feel her wetness running down between her butt cheeks. The sensation of him fucking her face and her teasing herself made her cum, His penis muffling her moans made vibrations that made him pause so he wouldn't release. He wanted to enjoy her in other ways not just this one.

Regina took over suckling on him until she sucked all the way down and off the tip, rolling over to sit back on her butt with her legs spread open wide. He loved seeing her spread her pink opening, welcoming him to come inside of her. He could tell she wasn't in the mood for sweet nothings tonight. He crawled up between her legs, undoing the clips on her garter, pulling each one of her stockings off of her thick gorgeous legs. He preferred her skin to nylons anyways.

"Cuff me Sheriff, and show me what happens to bad girls," She said holding her hands out in front of her smiling at him.

Graham took one of the stockings and wrapped her wrist up just enough that she felt restrained but not so much to the point she could get out of them either. He loved it when she played games like these. He reached down with one arm hooking it at the base of her back while the other hand held her binded hands up ward. With one swift yank at her lower back toward him he pinned her to the bed giving her deep longing kisses. He found the other stocking next to her and joined to the other one tying her to the headboard. She tilted her head back watching him with a giggle of approval. She gave him one more kiss biting and sucking on his bottom lip before he began kissing down her neck and chest. He pushed both of her breast together making the nipples stand straight up. He gave each one a rough teasing and bite, alternating between then. Regina let out moans as she watched his mouth causing slightly painful pleasureful, but nothing to complain about. He kissed down her stomach only to lustfully begin to suckle her clit. Her moans were becoming screams. He glanced up at her as he made circles around it with his soft warm tongue, He pressed down harder with his mouth as she squirmed in need for more.

He licked her until she came again letting out a loud moan, "Oh yes, lick it just like that." He gave her one more long lick from her ass up to her pussy and then moved right into kissing up her body, taking a moment to wipe his mouth on the sheets before he kissed her again. He reached down guiding his hard cock into her wetness. It felt amazing, she always felt tight around him as he moved slowly at first inching into her a little at a time until her moisture covered him completely. He began to pick up pace. " Your pussy feels so good," He moaned as he thrusted with a little more force, sitting back to watch himself fuck her.

"Don't be gentle, Big Boy, I'm not going to break," She said smiling and giggling at him with her hands still above her head. Her words gave him slight pause, with want. With one swift movement he pulled her hands free, flipping her over to doggy style. This time he didn't inch his way in He slid easily into her and began slamming himself as deep as he could go. With every inward thrust Regina moaned through gritted teeth. She backed up pushing him slightly back onto his heels as she set up enough for him to reach around gripping her breast with both hands. She supported her weight just enough to allow him room to pull himself into her. Using her breast for gripping her body he pulled her hard onto his dick. She could hear him huffing little sounds in her ear.

"Is this hard enough," He said in almost an animalistic growl in her ear.

"Harder," she whispered through a loud moan.

At her command he shoved her forward pushing her on her back until her chest met the bed. With his other hand he cocked her hips upward still inside of her. He put every thing he had as fast as he could into her. Her screams grew more and more frequently. He could feel himself about to cum but held back a split second until he felt Regina's cunt orgasm him into ecstasy. They both stayed in position for a moment out of breath and exhausted.

Regina slowly pulled herself forward allowing his dick to fall out of her. She rolled over onto her back looking at him for a moment until she caught her breath. She crawled to the end of the bed as Graham collapsed onto a pillow with his eyes closed. Reaching over the edge she collected his clothes and threw them at him, the impact surprised him.

"Oh, Regina, come on," He said sitting up.

"I believe your own your own bed," She said pointing at the door.

"Are you serious," Graham said

"Go home, Graham I have a long day tomorrow," she said removing her clothes and climbing under her covers.

Graham pulled on his clothes looking at the clock, one hour before he had to be at work. He threw a pillow at her and then left the room.

"Fucking bitch, she needs her sleep, meanwhile I get to finish my morning sleeping on a desk," He mumbled to himself as he slammed her front door.


	3. Snow Falling

**Snow Falling**

**WARNING: SMUT**

_(Graham/Snow White)_

Snow was hunkered down behind a large tree trunk with one eye shut tight, while the other was staring down a freshly made arrow at her soon to be dinner. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed allowing it to silently ease out of her chest. She felt the burn in her arm from pulling against her bow's string; she was ready to let it fly. Just as she began to let the arrow unleash she heard a loud snap in the woods behind her. It threw her shot to the left nailing the buck in the back flank rather than the heart. The beast let out a screeching sound of pain and fled into the shadows of the surrounding trees. Snow felt her breathing catch in her throat as her heart rate began to rise. She had felt like someone was watching her but she often did knowing the queen was out to get her.

Her mind was reeling, she knew that food would be lacking tonight but wasn't willing to die for a deer steak either. She pressed her back against the tree as tight as she could, pulling in her chest to become even less noticeable. She slid along the damp mossy bark until she couldn't see the woods that once stared at her back. She hushed her breathing to the best of her ability until all she could hear was her heartbeat and a steady sound of trailing footsteps; all she could do was wait.

Snow listened until the steps stopped on the opposite side of the tree. She heard someone pop open their canteen and guzzle down several gulps of fluid before let out a loud puff of breath and screwing on the lid again. Whom ever it was tossed down their travel pack right by the side of the tree far enough around that Snow could peek around and see it. She still couldn't see the traveler but she could definitely see the pack.

Settling her back against the tree once more she looked down at her feet trying to calm herself. The tree trunk has rested on the edge of a small drop of about four feet into a creek bed. She wouldn't stand a chance of getting away if she had to jump down and climb back up the other side before they caught her. Closing her eyes and pulling her face up to the sky she inhaled a deep silent calming breathe. Opening her eyes to the clouds she decided to shift her stance for an even better look. She quietly twisted her body so that her chest would rest against the tree allowing her to peek her head out even further hoping to see who her visitor is. She stretched her neck until she was forced onto one pointed toe with her other leg stretched off the ground behind her for balance.

Suddenly something shoved her from behind sprawling her off the small drop and flat on her back into the shallow creek. Snow sucked in loud gulps trying to grasp the air that was knocked out of her.

"YOU!" She managed to yell out as her hired killer leapt down into the water offering her a hand up mean wile laughing at her.

"Yes, yes me, though I prefer Graham over your recent endearment." He said chuckling back his laughter to speak.

"You are such an ass, have you been following me?" She said reaching out and taking his hand yanking him down into the water with her. "There now we are even if you don't count agreeing to rip my heart out." She continued unable to stifle her giggle.

"Yes I have been tracking you since the day I let you go." He said still laughing. Snow could help but blush at the statement, feeling a bit flattered.

"Oh yeah and why is that Killer?" She asked smiling and nudging him with her elbow.

"You are different Snow, a woman not easily forgotten." He said getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. "I wanted to keep you safe but thought you would trust me enough to allow me to do so, so I have stayed on your trail. I know everything about your comings and goings." Snow felt like her face was plastered with embarrassment.

"So you have been checking on me for nearly six months Graham? That is crazy, you should have said something instead of being the creepy feeling that lingered everywhere I went. I always wondered what had become of you after the Queen found out you let me go. I figured the charming man I saw that day was dead." She said smiling out from under her wet hair. "Come on lets head back to my cabin and dry off. There is food and wine there."

The warmth flushed against Graham's cold wet clothes making him feel much better after an hours walk through the wood soaking wet. It was a cozy little place with a large bed in the corner and a small table sat near the fireplace on the opposite side of the single room home. His nose filled with the smell of stew and roast making his stomach grumble. He moved closer to the fire warming him a bit more, noticing a large pot simmering in a beefy scent.

"What ever you are cooking I want some." He said smiling and turning around to face where he heard Snow shuffling around. Only to find her already stripped out of her wet clothes and clothed in full length winter underwear. Something about her made his smile fade slightly as he noticed exactly how beautiful she was. The long under ware ran the lengths of her legs but were slightly pulled up to bunch right below her knees. The front buttons ran from her private parts up her only to lie partially unbutton between her breasts to her neck. The sleeves were bunched at her elbows much like she had done at her legs.

"I started a deer roast last night, with carrots and potatoes," She said not taking notice of how he was staring at her. "You can take off your clothes and hang them by the fire. I have several nails in the rafter just for these kinds of things," She started walking toward him with a pile of her wet clothes. "Can you please hang them up for me?"

" Sure, but what am I going to wear when I take off my clothes? I highly doubt that I would fit into anything you wear." He said taking the pile of clothes and stringing them along the nails with amusement on his face.

"You can wrap up in the blanket on my bed if you would like. It will keep you warm," Snow said pulling a few bowls and spoons out of a small hand made pantry cabinet and setting them on the small table. " I will finish up cooking while you get settled."

"Okay," Graham said watching her begins to shred the roast in its pot with a pair of large forks that hung from the small mantle. He quickly pulled off his clothes and wrapped the blanket around his waist.

Snow could hear the sound of him right behind her as he hung his clothes next to her's. How close he was to her made small goose bumps travel up her neck causing her stomach to get deep flutters. She turned with her eyes to the floor as not to gawk at him. From the corner of her eye she could see his bare chest and the muscles complimented by the firelight. It only made her butterflies worse; brushing her thoughts aside she grabbed the bowls and returned to the fire.

"Here let me take those from you," Graham said reaching to take the hot bowls from her hands and setting them back on the table. "While you get the wine."

"It isn't a very good wine but it is better than nothing," She said pouring a few small glasses full. When she started to cross the small space between the pantry and the table she felt her toe stub under her throwing her forward directly into the half naked mass of muscle. Graham caught her but could stop the wine from spilling all over them. "Shit!" Snow angrily whispered brushing hopelessly at the wine all over her self and Grahams chest. " I am so sorry, let me get a dry rag so you can clean yourself up from my clumsy mess."

She grabbed up a rag and absent-mindedly started to wipe his chest clean sputtering out apologies, while she was still covered in the sticky liquid.

"Shh, sh," Graham said putting his hand over her's to make her stop apologizing. The feel of her small hand on his chest made him suddenly long to give in to feeling he had begun to have, watching her day in and day out, trying to keep her safe. He gently reached out with his free hand and brushed a strand of loose hair from her face, still pressing her other hand to his heart beneath his own palm. She closed her eyes slightly to the touch of him, so close, so personal. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he nervously ran his fingers from the side of her face down to cup the side and nape of her neck.

His hands made her feel so small under his touch. It made every thing in her body feel weak; She wanted him more than she had wanted anything. The man she had always felt with her but never could see. He had been a simple face that gave mercy on her so many months back.

Graham's fingers played gently with the hair at the nape her neck, almost like asking permission if it was okay to touch her. His eyes pierced into her telling her all she needed to know about his wants, as her's did to him. He pulled her in such a away that forced her to step closer to him. He leaned his head slightly kissing her on her cheek and then again a bit closer to her mouth. The she could feel herself getting moist between her legs. The tickle of his kiss made her eyes close as she reached up to turn his jaw to her mouth. She kissed him so deeply that she thought her heart was going to leap from her chest. It made her nervous but didn't stop her.

Graham released the hand that held hers to his chest and wrapped around the small of her back pulling her hips flush against his hardening erection. He kissed her lustfully back as she gently nibbled his bottom lip giving it a tug. The bite made him need her even more. In one brief second he grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her feet off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her over to the bed dropping her onto it.

Snow let out a squeal of surprise when she landed on the mattress side ways. Her legs still hanging over the side and her toes barely touching the floor, Graham kneeled on the floor between her knees. Running his fingertips over her throat and tracing her collarbone, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was at this very moment. He trailed his fingers along the unbutton edge of her long Underwear, tracing the mound of cleavage peeking out from each side. He leaned forward planting a few sweet kisses on her lips before trailing down her neck and bust. With both hands he pulled either side of her clothing, ripping the buttons open all the way down to her crotch, exposing her bare breast, stomach, and the small patch of hair between her legs.

Graham's hand gripped around her belly pushing upward to fully cup her firm round breast in each hand. Immediately he began to suckle and bite her nipple gently while teasing the other between his finger and thumb. The sensations made small moans escape her throat and made her push her hip hard against his hard cock. Releasing one of her breast he rubbed back down her until his fingers found her slick wet clit. He began pressing circular motions against it making her moans rise in volume before slipping two fingers into her pussy. He curled his finger in and out of her hitting every place of need with in her, using his thumb to press against her clit.

All Snow could do through her pleasure was to lace her fingers through her own hair, stretching her body in a slight arch, pressing her nipple toward his lips as he teased it. He gave slight pause to watch her moan. He could feel his penis growing firmer and heavier, so much so it was beginning to ache. Removing his finger from her wetness he reached down pulling the blanket free from his naked body. He reached under her butt giving her a hard tug so that her cheeks were slightly over the edge of the bed and her back arched to a point it couldn't bend any further. Her breast were rounder and firmer with pleasure, the nipples standing to complete attention as the cold air hit his saliva coating each one. Slightly lifting himself on his knees he began a slow steady pulse against her. Pressing himself into her deeper with every small thrust until her body allowed him long deep strokes.

The feeling of him inside her made her moan for more. Wrapping his palms and fingers around her hipbones he picked up pace forcing the air out of her lungs. "Faster," She begged. At that statement he pulled himself harder and faster making her beg for release until he felt her insides squeeze tight around him and she groaned in long breathless sounds. He slowed for a bit before pulling out of her and pulling her to her feet. Without a word he turned her away from him pressed gently but firmly on her back making her naturally bend over in standing position. She gripped her hands on the edge of the bed as she felt him press back into her. With his finger gripped tight onto her round ass cheeks he began to roughly slam into her.

With every thrust her legs wanted to cave in but he wrapped his forearm around the front of her hips forcing her to stand and allowing him continue sheathing himself into her. She felt her knees shake as the painful pleasure surged through her.

"I'm cumming," She said urging him to put everything he has into her. As her mind began to cloud and her body once again hugged tight around his hard dick she heard him let out long draws of breath his warm cum coated her insides. She suddenly realized how much they were sweating as the cold air began to make her feel cold.

"Come on, let's eat," Graham said with a light-hearted chuckle as he gave her ass a little slap of satisfaction.


End file.
